Shadows and Regrets
by Danger All Around
Summary: (I'm making my rewrite of 'Oh how the World is' in a different story to keep track.) Kyoko's life is finally settling into place, she's getting more work, and she's (Almost) keeping her feelings for the number one man she can't fall in love with at bay. Then her mother comes in, and everything goes wrong. So who has time to notice the media rumors going around, damn that beagle.


**Kyoko's life is finally starting to come together: She got her first role as a protagonist in a new romance drama, with Ren as her leading man! Life couldn't be better for her, until the epitome of her painful past rears it's ugly head, her mother comes to Tokyo to get her daughter back. All of a sudden it's like Tokyo's turned upside down for rising star Mogami Kyoko, not that she'll be able to stay in tokyo very long at this rate. **

**And with all of that going on, it's no surprise that they haven't seen what's been going on in the tabloids. It's just a shame that everybody else has.**

Chapter 1: Off to a Bad Start

"Oh shit!"Kyoko had just finished with school, and she was on her way to film at the set of 'Goddesses aren't born they're built' It was her first protagonist role as Aiko Chmura a business savvy teen working to earn the approval of her harsh father. The drama was a romance, and she didn't know if she could do it, but she made a commitment. As if that wasn't stressful enough, she was working for the man she absolutely, one hundred percent, above all else, could **NOT** fall in love with. Ren Tsuruga played the love interest. Out of all these troublesome things with it being the first day of a job she knew she would have to kiss Ren on eventually, having her first protagonist job keeping her career in balance, falling head over heels for a man that not only would never love her, but was already in love with someone else, and how packed her schedule was getting between this and the movie she was cast as the main antagonist in, she just didn't have time for this.

"Wow, a bit rude aren't we? I came all the way out here to visit you, Kitty Cat," He took a step forward, smiling a bit too wide for Kyoko to be comfortable with, which was any amount at all, really.

Kyoko unconsciously stepped back a little bit, though had she been thinking about she probably would've backed up anyway, just his presence sent a chill up her spine, like a feeling of apprehension, it sat in her stomach and it was if it took all of her energy just to hold herself up, rather than to curl up on the ground in fear. It took so much effort just to be able to talk to him, it was no wonder she couldn't move when he got close. "What do you want!?" She spat out.

"Do you really not know? You are so thick when it comes to these things," He shook his head with a feeling near sympathy, she was just too peculiar to survive in the real world, he was surprised he was her only stalker thus far.

"Don't call me stupid!" She protested loudly. The beagle was trying to piss her off, and she knew it, but she just couldn't stop herself from shouting at him, he even made her get along with _that bastard_ for a little while.

She went to back away some more, but Reino was ready for this, he matched her movements gracefully with swift, smooth movements, he wasn't ready to let her get away this time, not now that that pacifist lion was out of the way.

"Stay away from me you creepy psycho stalker!" Kyoko raised her voice even louder, blissfully unaware of the crowd of media driven teens from her school that was starting to form.

Kyoko, not being too recognizable, was a peculiar sight to see standing next to the short lived rock star Reino. People got curious, most wondering what he could've done to make Kyoko so angry. Several pulled out mobile phones to take pictures and videos as evidence to their friends when telling the story later.

"Hmm I'm afraid I just can't do that," he chuckled stepping so close to Kyoko that he could feel her breath on his shoulder.

Kyoko totally froze up. It was hard enough to respond to the man was at a distance, let alone when he was breathing down her neck. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!" she shouted all of a sudden, startling her classmates. Reino reeled back slightly, his ears ringing from the loud noise. She took the opportunity and ran toward the far door a little faster than she needed to.

"Not exactly a good start to my first day getting to play a protagonist" Kyoko sighed and picked up her cell-phone. She had one missed call… from her leading man.

-End-

**A/N: So not only will I be editing existing chapters, but I will probably be adding in more chapters between for depth.**


End file.
